City of New Life Jace and Clary's fight to protect their baby rewrite
by Adorable Little Demon
Summary: Jace and Clary feel like they can finally settle down and live a normal life but fate is not ready for that just yet. Clary realises she's pregnant but it still not that simple. Someone evil begins to posses their loved ones and finds herself kidnapped by someone who will do anything to steal her baby. The shadowhunters battle put their lives on the line in the hope to reunite.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So for those of you who follow me you will know that I have published and completed this story before however there was lots of grammatical errors so I have decided to redo the story adding extra scenes and correcting mistakes. I cant upload it all at once as it needs a lot of changes and i am currently busy writing a book of my own but I promise I will upload the whole story. I will be deleting the old version once this is fully updated. I hope some of you who have enjoyed this story before I hope you can follow this new version and leave me some new reviews. it would mean a lot.**

 **For new readers. This is a story about love and loss. Right from the start Clary's pregnancy is different but the reason behind it isn't due to the angelic blood running through the babies veins. The shadowhunters are put to the test when a mysterious figure brings torment to the institute. hearts will be broken and both tears and blood will be shed.**

It has only been a month since the death of Clary 's brother. Life had begin to settle down again but although Clary had previously hated her brother she found herself saddened by the loss, and found herself grieving for the brother she could of had in the same way Jocelyn had grieved for the son she never had. With Jocelyn and Luke spending a lot of time in Idris and moving into Luke's farm house for the majority of the year and enjoying their new found relationship which has been a long time in the making.

Clary had almost fully moved in to the institute her room was on the same corridor as Jace's and just down the hall from Isabelle's and Alec's. Jocelyn and Maryce had made it clear they did not want Jace and Clary to be sharing a room, but the pair still managed to be cuddled up in bed together most nights. Jace and Clary where growing closer with every day that passed they no longer had anything stopping them for being a regular Functioning couple ( well as regular as you could be when you live within the shadow world) They could finally relax with no drama in their lives, or so they thought...

Clary awoke like a spring she flung herself into a sitting position with a sudden gasp for air. Jace who was sat up in bed next to her reading instantly dropped his book and grabbed her arm "Clary? Clary?... What's wrong?"

Clary couldn't answer the entire room around her felt like it was spinning, when she tried to speak her words couldn't part from her lips, she grabbed Jace's hand and could feel herself trembling. "Clary? Clary? Clary answer me please, what's wrong?" . His eyes darkened "J-J-J Jace I..." her words still wouldn't come out, Clary felt the need to vomit she gipped but knowing that she hadn't eating much for the past few days reminded her that she probably didn't have anything in her stomach she could possibly throw up. All the colour from Jace's face had been drained, even his eyes had lost their golden sparkle. As Clary forced herself to relax she took a few deep breaths and turned towards Jace. "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me I just feel weird"

As she spoke Jace began looking at her, Clary could see he was worried. "Stay here I'll run you a hot bubble bath and you can tell me what's wrong okay?" Clary nodded and watched as Jace turned away and slipped into the bathroom. Clary placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes, she focused her mind on steadying her breathing and thought about what could be wrong with her, was it hunger? Clary knew she hadn't eaten for a few days so it couldn't be food poisoning, maybe it was just a viral infection? but her whole body felt different, her back hurt and her stomach was full of butterflies. Whilst she was lost in thought Jace had returned in to the room, he had called her name several times but she hadn't noticed he had returned until he knelt down at the side of her pulling her hands from her face."Clary? Come on I've run you a bath just the you like it, even though personally I think it would be much better with me in it with you." His attempt to cheer her up didn't do much good. As Clary looked up she realised she was crying, Jace pulled her up and drew her in, holding her in his arms, as he always did, but Clary felt numb. As Jace half let go of her ensuring she could stand before he began to walk towards the bathroom door Clary stopped she opened her mouth to speak the world around her slipped away until all she could see was darkness she drew in one last harsh breath before she crumpled to the floor and dove deeper into the blackness consuming her.

Jace screamed for help, Clary was completely unresponsive, her pulse was slow and her skin had turned grey. "Clary, Clary come on speak to me... ALEC, ISSABELLE!" Jace screamed. Alec burst in to the room with Issabelle close behind him, within a split second they were by Jace's side looking over Clary's still body.

Alec eyes widened "What's happened to her? I can't see any demon bites or venom on her skin?" as he spoke Isabelle had already drawn her stele from her boot and was tracing a itraze on Clary's forearm, but the rune simply faded away. The three started at each other, none of them knew why Clary was like this. Jace finally broke to silence "We need to get her to the infirmary now!" Alec and Isabelle stepped back, giving Jace enough room to swing Clary up into his arms. Her body was lifeless, with each minute that passed fear rose deeper in Jace.

Alec had run ahead to the infirmary clearing a bed for Clary to lay on. As Isabelle held the doors open for Jace, Alec fumbled around in his pockets and drew out his phone. "Seriously Alec! now is not the best time for you to be looking at your reflection!" Jace snapped. Small murmurs Came for Clary who was still unconscious and now sprawled out across the bed. "I'm not." Alec turned to face Jace as he spoke. "I'm calling Magnus he may know what's wrong with her." Alec voice was calm and reassuring, not that Jace paid much attention, his brain was muddled and his heart pounded inside his chest. Jace was gripping Clary's hand tightly, gently brushing her hair of her face and Tucking it behind her ear. Clary was so small compared to them, but Jace had never seen her as frail, or vulnerable before until now.

"Magnus is on his way, he said to keep checking her pulse and to talk to her, it may help to wake up." As Alec returned to Clary bedside both Jace and Isabelle had tears in their eyes, as shadowhunters they had seen many people hurt or close to death but they usually knew why. However right now there was no explanation and the group stared at each other lost for words and feeling completely useless.

The infirmary doors swung open as Magnus joined Jace at Clary's bedside. By now Alec and Isabelle had moved away giving Jace some space to try talking to Clary and to calm himself down. Jace usually wasn't like this, he was used to seeing people injured even Clary but he always managed to keep a level head but this time it was different something felt wrong although he couldn't explain why.

"How long has she been like this?" Magnus questioned. "There's no obvious injuries so it may be a spell or an Mundane internal issue" Jace looked up "I don't know she woke up in a state trying to vomit and completely blacked out she couldn't move or speak then when she stood up she collapsed, I-I just don't know what's wrong." His voice was unsettled and he kept forgetting his words, which only caused him more frustration. Magnus turned to Alec and Isabelle, "I need to draw energy from the institute to find the issue, if you are all nearby I will draw energy from all 3 of you making you weak and unfit to aide Clary" Alec was hesitant but stood, up and walked towards Jace putting a hand on his parabatai's shoulder and pulling him away from the bed. Jace argued at first, he tried to fight Alec off but Alec still had the upper hand. Jace knew he was much stronger than him but by using his strength he could hurt his parabatai and loose his strength which he needed to hold on too for Clary.

Magnus stood at Clary bedside he moved his hands in the outline of Clary's body shape. By drawing energy from the institute he was able to regain Clary's conciseness in much more powerful way than an itraze ever could. Once he felt the energy pass through him and channel into Clary her eyes began to flutter open. She made a few muffled sounds before she was able to focus on where she was. "What happened? Why am I here?" her voice was unsteady and her words were slurring. She lifted her head up and looked around the room. The infirmary was empty other than Clary and Magnus. The witch light around the room was dimmer than it usually was, after Magnus had channelled the institutes power.

"Magnus? What happened to me, I remember standing up and Jace holding me but then it all went black? " Clary voice was still unsteady, her eyes sparkled with tears but she didn't know why she was crying. "Magnus I feel scared but I don't know what of? I don't feel like myself. Do you know what I mean" Magnus stepped back from Clary, by now he had a strong suspicion as to what was wrong with Her. "Clarrisia, I believe I know what's caused your blackout." Magnus spoke in a calm tone. As he looked down towards Clary, he raised his hands up and remained still as they hovered other Clary stomach. Blue sparks shot out the end of his fingers. Clary's eyes widened as she watched him. "Magnus what are you doing? Is there something wrong with me?" Magnus heard Clary voice but he didn't lose his focus, he began to chant something witch Clary couldn't understand, she thought it was in Latin but he was talking too fast for her To comprehend the words. Panic rose in Clary, she looked up towards Magnus who still held his focus on her stomach, "Magnus..." as Clary began to speak an image appeared above Magnus 's hands, The image looked like an x-ray, but Clary wondered why Magnus was showing her this. After a moment she took a few deep breaths and moved her eyes towards Magnus. "Why are you showing me this?".

Magnus looked down on Clary he was now definitely sure he knew what was wrong. "Clarrisia darling, there's a simple explanation for this, I'm a bit stunned as to why you didn't already know." he paused taking a second to look at Clary, her skin had lost all its colouring. "Clary you where not raised like other shadowhunters, although you are training you still are not as strong as you should be and when a shadowhunter child is conceived they draw more energy they from their mother than a regular mundane baby would, you blacked out because you have not eaten sufficiently you are weak and your child is taking all of your energy".

Clary's mouth dropped open and her eyes instantly filled with tears, a million thoughts whizzed through Clary's mind, how could this be? Memories of being in the demon realm with Jace came flooding back to her, that night laid on top of their clothes across the sand, that magical moment which every girl could only dream of... Clary turned away from Magnus and sat herself up in her bed still feeling weak and dizzy "you mean I'm. ..I'm ...pregnant?".

Magnus watched Clary as the facts set in, he, didn't have to speak Clary knew he wouldn't lie to her. After a minute he raised his hands to the x-ray image which was still hovering other Clary's stomach, "Clary, look at what I am showing you" as Magnus clicked his figures a blue spark shot out and the image which showed many different parts of Clary's body all faded away leaving only a single shape visible. "This what I'm showing you now Clary. This is the baby growing inside you, I believe it's been growing for just over a month, does that sound right ? When could this have happened?" Clary had stopped crying their there was not more tears left to cry, she was desperately hoping this was not true but then reality began to set in. "Magnus how didn't I notice, how didn't I notice I'm pregnant aren't you supposed to be able to tell or something?" words poured out of Clary's mouth she could hardly breath and found herself gasping for air.

With another click of his fingers Magnus dismissed the image and sat down next to Clary, he took hold of her hands and looked up at her face. "Clary you need to stay calm and you need to eat something, your still very weak and there's only so much that itrazes or runes can help you with." Magnus sounded genuinely concerned for Clary, even though he was usually the type of person who didn't show much emotion other than amusement.

Clary lifted her head and met Magnus eyes with her own. "I just don't believe this is real, and that I didn't realise, how can I ever miss a period without noticing." The tears had returned and started rolling down Clary's cheeks once again. "b-but what will Jace say, what if he does not want a baby? He might leave me and then what would I do? What will everyone say my mum is only just starting to get along with Jace, she just going to hate him now." she felt herself begin to panic again so stopped talking and took a few long deep breaths before speaking again. "So now I'm not only Clarissia Morgensten, now I'm valentines daughter and going to be a teen mother! In the eyes of the cave I'm still a child..."

 _ **out of curiosity if i set up a facebook page, including and preview chapters to a book I'm writing.. a secret one so it wouldn't show on your profiles (I know a lot of you like my self don't use your real names.) how many of you would join?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Herondale

**Chapter 2.**

Clary and Magnus were interrupted by the infirmary doors bursting open. Within a second Jace was crouched by Clary's bed side holding both of her hands. He didn't speak straight away instead he just looked her, gently brushing his thumb against the back of her hand.

Alec was the first to speak, Clary hadn't ever noticed he had come into the room she was completely focused on Jace, she wondered about how she could possibly tell him he was going to be a father? Alec turned to Magnus and asked him what was wrong with Clary but he didn't answer Magnus stood up off Clary's bed "Clarissa will be fine but now Alexander we need to give them some space, Clary needs to eat and have lots of rest." as Magnus turned his attention towards Jace he place a hand on his shoulder. "Jace, Clary maybe more comfortable in her own bed, I suggest you take her there and find her something to eat." Magnus moved his hand from Jace's shoulder and placed it in the middle of Alec's back as the walk out of the infirmary leaving Clary and Jace alone.

As the infirmary doors closed once again the pair where left in silence, Clary found herself looking down towards her bed sheets, she couldn't bring herself to look a Jace, how could she say she was okay when she wasn't? she didn't know if she would ever be okay again or whether they would still be a couple at the end of the night.

"Clary? Did Magnus say what was wrong? Was a mundane infection or something?" Jace asked. Clary couldn't reply she didn't know how to. "Clary you know you can tell me anything, whatever it is I can help you through..." Clary let out a small weep, her tears tumbled down her cheeks splashed on to her fingers which were tangled in Jace's. Jace didn't say anything, he didn't have to, he scoped Clary up into his arms and carried her out of the infirmary and towards her bedroom.

Clary fell asleep in Jace's arms as he carried her to her room. Hours later she began to wake up. Clary could over hear a conversation, as her eyes fluttered open she could see Jace. He was talking to somebody but she couldn't tell who it was however she could see the take away carrier bag from tackis he was holding. As she sat up in bed the door shut and Jace placed the bag on the bed and started to unpack it. "I hope Mr Herondale that you haven't ordered all that food just for yourself" Clary said with a smile. Jace looked up at Clary's face, "Well Mrs Herondale I suppose you could have my left over's but only if church don't want them" he smiled at Clary with a cheeky wink. He passed Clary her food carton and as she opened it her heart twanged he had got her favourite food even with the extra barbecue sauce just the way she liked it. "Mrs Herondale? Where did that come from?" Clary had always loved Jace's charm and his cute little ways where he constantly reminded her that she was his and he was proud to be hers.

Jace looked up at Clary and smiled, but this time it wasn't a cheeky grin, he looked at her with love and concern, "You know Clary that this would wouldn't be worth living in if I didn't have you with me, I know that I have taken the Herondale name without actually knowing my family but I would love for you to take that name too and that one day we may have little Herondales running around and keeping us awake all night screaming." Once Jace had finished speaking he lifted up his food container and started inhaling his food like normally did, but Clary didn't raise her head, she looked down as a single tear ran down her cheek and dripped onto the back of her hand.

The couple ate in silence, but once Clary put her empty carton down she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She raised one hand to wipe the tears of her face without looking at Jace. "Clary?" Jace moved all the take away container's off the bed and shuffled towards Clary. "Clary why are you crying, Magnus said you would be okay didn't he?".

That was Clary's breaking point she let out a massive sigh and threw hands up to hide her face. Jace drew her in a held her in his arms. After a few minutes he pulled her hands down away from her cheeks. "Clary look at me," he paused "Clary have I done something? Have I upset you?" he asked. Clary slowly looked up at Jace, how could she tell him that in nine months time there will be a little Herondale screaming and keeping them awake all night? She gulped and took in a deep breath as she met Jace's eyes. He leaned closer and softly kissed the top of her head. She opened her mouth to speak but then sick came. She threw her hand to her mouth and darted in to the bathroom with Jace closely behind her.

Whilst Clary was coughing and spluttering Jace was crouched down behind her he had grabbed a blanket ready to snuggle Clary up in and hooked a towel under his arm. He gathered up her hair holding it out of the way. After almost ten minutes Clary lifted her hand up and flushed the toilet. She took the towel from Jace and wiped her face Clean. Jace leaned over and wrapped the blanket around her. "Jace will you take me back to bed please, I-I need to tell you something..." Clary's voice was unsteady and muffled from the tears which were rolling down her face. Jace didn't say anything he just hooked one hand under her knees and the other around her back. He carried her out of the bathroom and gently laid her down on the bed. He hesitated studding his girlfriends face.

"Jace, Magnus told me why I'm not well and I know I should have told you sooner but I just- just didn't know how too." She paused and looked up at Jace, this was it she was ready to tell him that he was going to be a farther. Jace squeezed her hand "Tell me Clary, no matter what I'll always be here for you, you know that." His voice was clam but his body was tense. Whilst holding his hand she could feel the pulse on his wrist, she could feel it getting faster and faster. "Jace, I can't believe I hadn't noticed that I didn't realise sooner but with everything that has happened I never thought about it I didn't think this would happen and now everything is going to change and I don't know if I'm ready for this yet... If we are ready for it but we don't have a choice..." Jace's eyes were locked on Clary's. His narrowed eyes questioned her, "Tell me Clary, please." he whispered. Clary took Jace's hands and gently placed it on her stomach, inhaling a deep breath. "Okay, Jace I'm. .I'm. .p..pregnant." as Clary watched Jace his face changed he wasn't angry but he looked like he had just be smacked on his face. All of the walls he had spent years building up protecting his heart from hurting crumbled. A single tear slipped down his cheek, but Clary didn't cry, she simply didn't his any tears left.

"You're pregnant? Are you sure? did you take a test or something?" there was confusion in Jace's voice. Clary explained how Magnus created the ultrasound image and showed he her baby and how shadowhunter babies take more energy from their mothers compared to regular mundane babies did. "When did this happen? I mean how far on are you?" Jace's tears had stopped as reality began to set in. Clary could feel his hand trembling as she held on to him. "Magnus said I'm already a month pregnant, so it must have happened in the demon realm, the first time we..." she didn't have to say no more, Jace knew when it had happened.

"Clary, I don't know what to say" Jace was lost for words, which wasn't something that happened often.

"I'm so so sorry Jace this is all my fault I should have noticed, what kind of girl completely forgets about skipping a period and not realising that all the signs pointed to pregnancy. How didn't I see it? How am I supposed to be a mother when I didn't even notice I was already a month pregnant? I..."

Clary didn't get to finish her sentence. Jace had pulled her towards him and kissed her softly but then Jace pulled slightly away from her just enough so he could stare straight into her eyes. so close to her that he could still feel every the beat of her heart and feel her breath on his neck. Clary watched Jace for a moment, his eyes where sparkling she watched him as he opened his mouth and gulp as he begin to speak. "I love you Clary and we will get through this, maybe this happened for a reason, we are going to be a family, a family Clary and somehow I promise we can make it work." Jace wasn't fully convinced by his own words. he had no idea whether they could make this work but he knew in his heart that he would never give up trying. not while his heart was still beating.

Clary couldn't resist any longer she pulled herself up so she was the same height as Jace, placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. Jace's hand slipped around the bottom of her back just millimetres from the waist line of her pants. With every touch the kiss got deeper both of them pulling towards each other, their bodies pressed up against each other. Clary pulled herself on top of Jace so she was sitting on his lap. His hands slid up the back of her top, making her take a little gasp. She moved her hands from Jace's face and tangled them in his golden beautiful hair.

She leaned back against the pillows pulling Jace down on top of her, despite everything she wanted him to touch her to kiss her and wrap her in his arms and never let go. Jace laid down with Clary but used his elbows to hold him up so her wasn't putting any weight on Clary's stomach. His kisses moved from her lips across to her right cheek and down her neck,. Clary tensed underneath him as his kisses slowly moved down her chest and stopped just above her belly button. Jace ran his hand across Clary's stomach, now he could clearly see there was a tiny baby bump showing where his baby was growing inside her. He traced the outline of the bump with kisses, pulled Clary's shirt back down before crawling back up the bed towards her and lying down beside her. Jace snuggled up against her rubbing her back until they both fell asleep. There was no more words to be said, but the silence had never been so loud.

 _ **Leave a review. xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3: Blame

_**Chapter 3**_

Clary awoke in the middle of the night to find Jace already awake beside her. "Can't you sleep?" she asked quietly. Jace shook his head "Not really." he twisted a delicate silver ring between his fingers. As Clary caught a better look at the ring she realised it was his Herondale family ring . She opened her mouth to speak but her words dissolved from the tip of her tongue. Without even discussing it Clary new Jace would want their child to take on the Herondale name. Another thought suddenly occurred to Clary, they weren't married, their child was conceived and would be born out of wedlock which was something often shunned upon in the shadow world. Jace realised Clary was lost in her thoughts, he half smiled at her, trying to make light out of a seemingly dark situation. "Do you remember what I once said to you? I said sometimes you get so lost in your head I wish I could follow you." Jace wrapped his arm around Clary's shoulder. "What are you thinking?" A tear rolled down Clary's cheek. "I don't know what to think. I just feel like this is all just a bad dream, if I can just sleep things might just dissapere but at the same time I don't want them too. It's a baby, our baby." Clary laid her hand on her stomach. "I just always thought the day I found out I was pregnant I would be happy. we would be married, we would have planned it... I never thought it would be like this. I don't feel happy Jace, I'm terrified." Jace's hand overlapped Clary's and he kissed her fore head sweetly. "I Know Clary and I wish I could make everything okay but it's not that simple. I cant tell you how or even when things will be okay or when we can both wrap our heads around this but I promise you Clary that day will come"

The couple sat in silence for a while until the both fell into a restless sleep.

Jace and Clary awoke to a pounding bang on the bedroom door, Jace shot out of bed and threw the door open it was Isabelle dressed in her full gear. Clary glanced at the clock 6:37am. Jace clearly wasn't very happy..

"What the hell Issabelle it's not even 7 am?" Jace's voice was low he was hoping that Clary would have been able to fall back to sleep, He knew rest was the best thing for her right now. Isabelle eyes went from Jace and towards Clary who was sat up in bed gipping and trying not to be sick. Issabelle wondered what Magnus said was wrong with her. Clary was a shadow hunter their angel blood and runes helped to protect them from regular Mundane illnesses, she had never even seen Clary have as much as a cold but now she was a mess. Issabelle shook her head dismissing her confusion and turned back towards Jace. "Demons spotted gathering outside the institute by the downworlders entrance we need all the help we can get." she paused taking another glance towards Clary before she flickered her eyes back to Jace. "Are you coming then?"

Before Jace even had a chance to answer Clary had moved to his side and grabbed hold of his arm. "No Jace please don't go, I need you here." Issabelle was stunned Clary had spent so long training and learning about the shadow world and why wouldn't she what Jace to fight? It was the responsibility of shadowhunters to protect and Clary knew that. "Look Clary I know that you're not well but seen as you are not fit to fight we are already one member down and we can't afford to lose another one." Issabelle turned towards Jace "Get your gear we need to go now!" Within minutes Jace had his gear on and stepped forward to walk out of the room.

"Jace please I don't want you to go, please just stay with me, just this once." Clary pleaded to Jace but he knew he had to go with Issabelle he didn't have a choice. He kissed Clary lovingly on the forehead "Don't worry Clary it will be fine, just go back to bed and try rest okay? I love you, I'll be back soon." Tears sparkle in Clary's eyes "Jace please, don't leave me, I need you...we need you." Clary's hand was on her stomach as she spoke. Jace turned back to face her. "I'm sorry Clary, I'll be back soon." Clary went back into Jace's room and slammed the door shut behind her, she broke down in tears and crumpled down on to the floor. She had never felt more alone.

Isabelle and Jace darted throughout the long institute corridors until they reached the downworlders entrance. Alec was ready waiting for them. He tossed an extra serph blade towards Jace and place a firm hand on his Parabatais shoulder. "Clary alright?" Jace nodded slightly but his facial expression wasn't convincing. "Whats wrong with her?" Alec asked. "Magnus wouldn't say." Alec's voice was low, clearly concerned. Jace shook his head stepping forward away from his siblings. "We need to go."

The shadowhunters stepped outside to see two small children playing on the grass. To a regular mundane or even a under educated downworlder nothing would look suspicious but the shadowhunters knew much better. The ruby necklace Issabelle always wore began to glow and the sensor in Alec's pocket began to beep. "Shape shiftier." Issabelle mumbled. she uncoiled her whip from around her wrist. Alec lined his bow aiming for the arrow to plug straight into the demons chest.

At that moment the two demons turned their heads to face the people sent to condemn them back to hell. Their heads rotated 180 degrees and their eye's clouded over until they were consumed by blackness. The demons jumped to their feet and I'm one swift moment they were moving forwards. Issabelle's whip coiled around the neck of the first demon giving Alec the opportunity to fire a clean shot. One down.

The second demon ran towards Jace. It's fangs cut in to the lips of its child form leaving venom trickling off its chin. Jace froze he had never hesitated before. Emotions cloud judgement. Clouded judgement waists time. Shape shiftier can take on the form of any living creature, Jace had seen them take the form of animals, mundanes, downworlds, shandow hunters and children but he never felt the way he did right now. Clary was carrying a baby. A purely innocent human life. Yet this shape shiftier was able to shift into the same form despite of its demonic origin.

It the few seconds it took Jace to dismiss his complicated thoughts the demon had latched onto his chest, knocking him down on to the floor. The shock of the impact caused Jace to drop his blade. He pushed his hands flat against the demons chest as it lunged to bite him in an attempt hold it back. Luckily for Jace, Issabelle had spotted the demon just it time. She flung her whip forwards and it coiled around the demons leg. With a flick of her wrist Issabelle's which retracted back to her body pulling the demon back with it. In one swift movement Alec pulled a dagger out of his belt buckle and plunged it between the demons shoulder blades converting it into ash.

Jace lay still is back flat against the ground. Alec outstretched a hand and pulled his brother to his feet. "What's up with you today, that demon almost bit you?" he asked. Jace remained silent. Issabelle approached wiping her whip clean of demon venom. "Spill Jace." she added but her brother only shook his head. She moved in front of him blocking the entrance into the institute. "Just move Iz. I need to get back to Clary." Jace insisted. Issabelle shook her head. "No can do. We conclave will be requesting a meeting, someone must have sent the demons to the institute they wouldn't have come here of there own accord." Alec raised an eye brow. "Sounds like someone has taken a page out of valentines book."

The three shadowhunters headed back inside the institute to one of the conference rooms. After their separation Robert lightwood had become full time inquisitor for the Clave and now lived in Idris. Maryce however remained leader of the New York Institute but was currently away on business leaving the institute in the hands of Alec lightwood. Once the conclave arrived the meeting took most of the afternoon but in the end the cause of the demon invasion was inconclusive. After speaking to Issabelle and Jace they wanted to speak to Alec in privet so the others were free to go.

As they left the conference room Issabelle took hold of Jace's arm, "What's up with Clary?" She asked quietly. Jace turned away hiding his face "Nothing. I'm going for a walk." He took a few strides forward and heard Issabelle behind him. Jace raised his hand without turning back "Don't follow me."

...

It had been 3 days since Simon had seen Clary or even spoke to her. Issabelle had rang him and half filled him in about Clary being unwell and Magnus having to pull her round. However he wanted to see Clary for himself and she wasn't picking up her phone. neither was Issabelle. Eventually Simon decided to go to the institute but because he was a vampire he simply couldn't enter. He stood on the pavement outside the institute wondering how long it would be before one of them answered their phone. To his surprise he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, as he turned around he saw Clary looking down on him she was smiling but Simon knew her well enough to know he smile wasn't genuine. "Clary what's wrong, you're so pale you actually look like me? Are you aright? has something happened, is Jace okay?"  
Simon had a noticeable amount of panic in his voice, Clary knew she could never hide anything from him. Simon stood up and pulled her in to a hug, Clary threw her arms around him and closed her eyes tightly shut, hoping he wouldn't see her tears. She was wrong Simon instantly knew he pulled away from her and then walked to sit on the institutes steps.

"Clary, Issabelle told me that you where sick, I wanted to come see you but she said you were in no fit state to leave the institute and obviously I couldn't enter too easily. I've been so worried" as he watched Clary her eyes sparkled she was beautiful, even when she was in her sweat pants, crying she still looked amazing to him.

"I'm okay I guess, just confused. I've fucked everything up again. Why can't I just be normal? Why do I have the be a shadow hunter who was raised as a mundane and is learning things about the shadow world which a normal shadow hunter would learn when they were ten years old. Why do I have to be the daughter of a complete psycho killer. Or the sister of a dead demon brother. I just mess everything up. I'd be better off on my own, before I destroy anyone else's lives. To love is to destroy. ..." She looked up at Simon who was completely astonished at what she had just said. This wasn't like Clary at all when she normally was upset she never wanted to talk about it she always just picked up her sketch book and drew until she felt okay again.

"Clary where has all this come from? It's not like you at all, I'm worried about you. Where's Jace you are clearly upset why isn't he with you?" Simon instantly regretted speaking once he looked at Clary's face and saw that the tears were making her eyes sparkle were now streaming down her cheeks and splashing on to her legs. "Clary look I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" Simon didn't know what to do or say. Clary was always the strong one she hardly ever cried especially not like this.

"It's okay Simon, Jace went to investigate some demons with Issabelle, they are now in a meeting with the conclave. I've never once asked him to not fight, I know he's a shadow hunter and it's part of our duty but today I needed him like really needed him but he still went." Clary placed a hand on her stomach as she spoke. Simon instantly had a horrible feeling in the pit of stomach. He had looked at Clary when he first saw her but now he took a second look at her and this time he really looked at her. Her hand was placed protectively on her stomach. Her other hand was on her back which was clearly causing her pain. Simon had stopped listing to her talking instead he found himself transfixed to her stomach and as he focused every noise around him faded away. He could hear Clary's heart beat with his magnified vampire hearing he had heard Clary's heart beat a thousand times. But this time was different there was another beat a small soft beat going to the same rhythm as Clary's. He really had to strain to hear it clearly, so he knew that not even Clary or a regular mundane could hear it. Suspicion rose in Simon then the beat of Clary's heart alongside the softer beat told him exactly why Clary was acting different and had been unwell.

"Simon? Simon? are you even listing to me?" Clary sounded annoyed. Simon snapped out of his trance and looked at her. He knew he had to ask her but he didn't want to believe it could be true, she was so young and had already been through enough. "Clary I need to ask you something and I need you to be a hundred percent honest with me okay?" Simon's voice was unsteady "Clary a moment ago I was focused on your heart beat but there was another sound a slow soft beat in rhythm with yours... Clary could you be? Well are you... are you ...pregnant?" Simon's voice was calm and steady but inside his heart was breaking. Before Clary even spoke he knew the answer to his question. She looked up at him and slowly nodded her head. Simon didn't speak, he didn't have to. Clary moved towards him and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and quietly wimped wrapped up in his arms.

Neither Clary or Simon spoke they remained seated on the steps and Clary was almost asleep as Simon rubbed her back. The institute doors swung open and Issabelle stepped outside. She walked over to Simon and Clary, "What's going on is Clary okay?" Simon didn't have to say anything Issabelle knew that she wasn't. "Right Clary come on, were going upstairs, I'll wash your hair for you and braid it all the way you like it. I'm not taking no for an answer. Sorry Simon I'll call you later me and Clary need a serious girl talk."  
Clary slowly let go of Simon, she whispered "Thank you" to him before she turned and walked back into the institute. Issabelle also began to walk away but Simon grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wait.. Don't be too hard on her Issy, she needs just support right now." Simon voice was calm but Issabelle could clearly see his concern for Clary. Jealousy stabbed inside her. She walked back up the steps and towards Clary and the institute doors closed behind them.

Simon walked down the steps of the institute and turned left towards the ally way which was the quickest route home. He jammed his headphones it to his ears but he could hardly hear the music he was too lost in thought. Although he had once hopped that he would maybe have a family with Clary one day and he knew he had previously had thoughts about doing more than kissing her but it made him angry just to know that she and Jace had slept together. To Simon's surprise he looked up to see Jace standing in front of him, before Simon realised what he was doing he had pinned Jace up against the wall and punched him on his right cheek Simon knew it must of hurt but Jace wasn't angry he didn't even try to defend himself.

Jace's face throbbed with pain but he hardly felt it. He knew he deserved it. "I'm guessing that means she told you then?" Jace's voice was low he clearly didn't want anyone to their conversation. Simon looked up at Jace. "She didn't have to. I could hear her babies heart beat. How the hell did this happen Jace?. I know your known for your spontaneous decisions no matter how stupid they are Jace but come on, did you not even think to use anything? " There was anger in Simon 's voice he knew it took both Jace and Clary to make this happen but he was only angry at jace.

"You heard the heart beat, I didn't think you could hear it so.. so early. " Jace put his head down he couldn't bring himself to look at Simon. "I had to really focus to hear it. I bet regular mundane equipment couldn't even hear it." Simon finished speaking and looked at Jace for a moment, just like Clary he had no colouring to his skin tone. Jace finally lifted his head up and looked at Simon. Simon could now clearly see the bags under Jace's eyes, and redness from where he had be crying, Simon felt like he had been slapped in the face with guilt for hitting Jace .

"Jace look I'm sorry I hit you, it's always just been me and Clary I know I'm protective of her but it's only because I care." After Simon spoke Jace nodded his head. "What did it sound like? I mean what did her baby's heart beat sound like" Jace stopped himself he knew it wasn't just Clary's baby it was his too. "Sorry I mean what did our babies heart beat sound like?"

"It sounded beautiful, quiet but in rhythm with Clary's" Simon anger had now turned in to sympathy for Jace. Jace nodded his head, he turned to walk away but stopped "Oh and by the way Simon it wasn't spontaneous, we did use something, not that it matters because it clearly did not work." That was the last thing Jace said before he vanished without a glance back.

...

Clary and Issabelle walked through the institute in silence, Clary had to force herself to not rub her back or stomach which was the only thing that eased the pain. Clary wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, she couldn't even understand it for herself so she didn't want Issabelle to realise she was pregnant, which was proving hard to hide even though she was only one month along.

"Clary? Hello earth to Clary? I've been talking for the past five minutes were you even listing to me? " Issabelle sounded impatient. Clary could tell Issabelle was not in a good mood. "Sorry, I just don't feel like myself today, what where you saying?" as Clary spoke Issabelle wandered into the bathroom to get towels and new bottle of shampoo and conditioner ready to wash Clary's hair with. When Issabelle returned she spoke to Clary "I said jace was really distracted today, he almost got seriously hurt, he was lucky. What's wrong with you two, your both acting strange." Issabelle voice sounded rather judgemental, Clary wanted to tell her the truth so badly. she had never had a girl - friend it had always been her and Simon so she had grown used to telling Issabelle everything. She felt as if she was betraying her by keeping her secret. "I know, we just had a bit of an argument that's all..." Clary knew her voice was defiantly not convincing but she didn't know what else to say. "I guessed so after this morning. But if you had been arguing then why where you so desperate to try stop him leaving? I heard you slam the door behind you..." Issabelle asked.

Clary couldn't think of an explanation so she just shrugged and said "I was just in a bad mood I guess" Issabelle half sniggered "Yeah a definite bad mood, I think it's somebody's time of the month" she laughed as she waved Clary over to go into the bathroom. As Clary followed she muttered "Yeah, something like that..." she held back the tears as she followed Issabelle.

Issabelle had finished washing Clary's hair and twisting it into beautiful plats that would make Clary's hair extremely curly the next day, just the way Jace liked it. Once her hair was done Clary managed to convince Issabelle that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. Although she knew that Issabelle didn't believe her. Clary walked back to her room, put on a fresh pair of pyjamas, her boot slippers, wrapped a fleecy blanket around her shoulders and knocked on Jace's bedroom door.

After a few moments of waiting without a response she slowly pushed the door open. Once she stepped inside she knew that Jace must not have been here ,since he left in the morning. The bed was unmade, clothes from the day before where still on the floor and the book Jace was reading was lost inside the bed covers. Clary found this strange. Jace never left his room untidy or if he did he would come back and tidy it at the first opportunity he got. Where could he be? Clary thought. She left Jace's room and walked down towards the library but Jace was nowhere to be seen the only living thing she could she was Church sat onto of a pile of books watching her. Clary had never understood how Church could always lead you to the person you wanted to find but still found it rather useful. Clary looked at the cat and opened her mouth to speak but she didn't have too. Church jumped down of the stack of books meowed at Clary and set off walking.

Church lead Clary to the greenhouse door and sat down in front of it. Clary bent down and stroked that cat "Thank you Church you may go now" The cat meowed in agreement and set off walking the way he and Clary came. Clary reached out to grab the door handle but hesitated before opening it, she had butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She knew this was ridicules' herself and Jace had been a couple for a long time now, but she felt like she was a high school student going to talk to their crush, then reality stabbed her in the back Clary was the same age as a high school student and not only was she nervous about speaking to Jace she was having his baby! She dismissed her thoughts open the door and stepped in to the greenhouse looking for Jace.

Since talking to Simon Jace had taken himself up to the roof top greenhouse garden. Even before midnight it was still beautiful. And in despite of everything he still missed Hodges bird, Hugo who would often be found up there as well but now Jace found himself completely alone. Jace was sat in his favourite part of the greenhouse up the spiral staircase. Clary remembered sitting there the first time he brought her here as she watched all the flowers blossom at midnight and how Jace held her in his arms and kissed her. A kiss which changed her life forever.

Jace saw Clary walk into the room, he looked down at her, he wanted to speak but couldn't find any words. It wasn't often that Jace was speechless but rather than speaking he looked down towards his girlfriend wanting nothing more than to pull her close to him with nothing between them and touch her but between them now was a thick wall of silence, awkwardness and a baby.

Clary walked up the steps and joined Jace. He moved over leaving her enough room to sit next to him without either one of them touching the other. They sat in silence for only a few moments but it felt like forever, but then Jace broke it. " I saw Simon today, after he found out... He punched me, not that I didn't deserve it but it bloody hurt. I forget how strong the Daylighter is sometimes." Jace's voices was low, husky in a strange kind of way, it was a different tone which Clary had not heard him use before. She couldn't help but wonder whether Jace was mad at her or not. She shrugged, "Well Jace if you deserved that punch then I do too. Maybe if I had of thought to go to the doctors or take a morning after pill we might not be in this mess. Don't blame yourself Jace." Clary couldn't look at him, she didn't know how too. "Clary don't say that, I'm the guy it's always the guys that end up being blamed, it's my fault." Jace had now turned around facing Clary, she looked up at him "Jace it doesn't matter how much blame we each take... All that matters now is getting through this and making it work together. "

Jace stood up and walked down the steps holding his hands cupped around the back of his neck. "Clary I can't resist you every time I look at you I want to hold you, I want to kiss you like there's no tomorrow, feel every part of you, feel my heart beat pounding against yours. And where has my typical teenage cravings got us... Pregnant that's where." he didn't sound angry, just upset and vulnerable, not a word you could generally describe Jace with.

Clary half smiled looking at Jace, she walked down the steps and placed a hand on his back. "Jace, all those things you feel for me I feel for you as well. You know our connection is different from regular couples, deeper. but I wouldn't have it any other way." Jace turned round to Clary at looked at her taking all of her in. She was wearing the pyjamas he had bought her, her hair was neat and her eyes where sparkling. His eyes drifted towards her stomach where he stopped and stared. He couldn't see her tiny bump through her top it was baggy and hiding her shape. His eyes slid up her body then met hers, "Clary even now all want is to take you in my arms and ... And do this." Before he finished speaking he had pulled Clary into his arms, holding her tight but not too tight. His hand slid just above the hem of her shirt leaving his hands touching her bare skin making her body tingle. He slowly pushed them both backwards pressing Clary up against a wall. She let out a small gasp, Jace hadn't hurt her but she was breathless, his arms holding her, pressing her body against his took her breath away, she could feel every part of him, including the rhythm of his heart beats which quickened as he spoke.

"like now Clary... All I want right now is you, all of you." Jace was also breathless.

Clary lifted her eyes to meet his before saying, "kiss me then..."

 _ **Leave a review. xxx**_


End file.
